Love From Amy
by Yodeling Prospector
Summary: Why does Stinky Pete hate kids? Will Amy change his view? Look for the 4 Pixar character cameos.


"Look Barbie, a big ugly man doll. Ooh! He needs a makeover!" Stinky Pete was trapped in the netting of a pink Barbie backpack, looking (through his dumb toy face) at the stupid girl who owned the backpack. A Barbie doll was shoved next to him, facing away, and the little girl skipped off with her backpack through the airport.

The Barbie glanced at him and said "You'll like Amy, she's an artist!" She turned to reveal her face, which was covered in little hearts, stars, and rainbows. Stinky Pete looked at her, horrified. So he was going to be doodled all over by a little wannabe makeup artist. Stinky Pete glared to himself. This was why he tried to stop the Sheriff from going back to his "Andy". All kids ever did was destroy toys, right? As he was being carried to the car, he focused on when he learned kids mistreated toys.

He was in in Al's toy barn. Al was having his apartment redone, so everything was at his store. Most of Al's possessions were in his office, but the Woody's Roundup things were taking up an aisle, the shelves were covered by plexiglass. Over that one weekend, Stinky Pete had learned all he had to to know kids were snots who destroyed toys. Two people stuck out vividly in his mind.

The first was a boy who arrived by skateboard. As he entered, Pete noticed he had a skull on his shirt. The boy wandered the aisles idly, looking at each toy with a twisted look on his face. He eventually got to the aisle where Al's Woody's Roundup stuff was. He noticed the Prospector and went up to him. "Stinky Pete the Prospector," he read off Pete's box, and glanced at Stinky Pete, taking in his expression, and commented "A better name for you would be Stupid Punk the Idiot. I think I'll get you, and then we can play Mine Explosion." He laughed sadistically, and, fortunately for Stinky Pete, Al came to his rescue. "Get away from there, that's not for sale!" Fuming the kid snatched up an action figure, and once outside, threw it to the ground and ran it over with his skateboard.

The second kid was a girl who had red pigtails and braces with headgear. This child entered with (presumably) her dad. "We'll get something for a memory of our vacation." he said. The girl looked around, and screamed "FISHY!" and ran to a display of toy fish, giggling excitedly. "I want these, Uncle Philip!" she said, in a rather obnoxious tone. There goes the idea of him being her dad, thought Stinky Pete. Her uncle picked up toy, and paid for it. When they were leaving, the girl picked up the bag and shook it violently, chanting "Fishy, fishy, fishy!"

Other kids came that weekend, like the laughing toddler with short black pigtails and a pink shirt who got a teddy bear and a yellow ball, and the boy with blond hair who appeared as no more than a blur as he sped down the aisles, who didn't start destroying toys as soon as they were bought, or, in the skull kid's case, stolen. Stinky Pete told himself that they were going to destroy them as soon as they got home. Every time he looked at Jessie, she was watching the kids and their toys with a look of longing on her face, and Pete wondered how on earth she wanted that. It didn't occur to him that those to toy-hurting kids weren't normal. He tried to figure out if Bullseye was but- "HELLO! I asked if you're okay for, like, the hundredth time. You seem kind of spaced out"

Snapping out of his thoughts, the Prospector looked over. It was the Barbie, her marker tattoos eerie in the moonlight shining through the car. "What's wrong?" she asked. Like she didn't know. "I'll tell you what's wrong! The fact I now belong to a kid. All they do is destroy toys!" he shouted at her. "Now wait a minute," Barbie replied "Amy doesn't hurt us, she gives us nice facial artwork and-" "I do not want to be decorated by a little girl!" said Stinky Pete. Barbie shrugged. "You'll learn to like it." she said. Pete was about to make a rude comment, but was forced to freeze up when Amy grabbed her backpack. Amy ran up to her room, put the backpack on the ground, grabbed Barbie and hopped into bed.

That night, Stinky Pete tried to get out of the backpack, but he was stuck in there good. "Stupid Sheriff." He muttered "If it wasn't for you we'd all be in the museum." "What are you muttering about?" Barbie asked. She had gotten out of Amy's arms and hopped next to the backpack. How come she can get out of tight spaces? Prospector asked himself. Silently hating whoever decided to make his character fat, he glared at Barbie and asked "Can you help me get out of this backpack so I can get away from your stupid toy hater of an owner" He asked. Barbie glared back at him. "Boy, you're a bit grouchy." she said "I bet a little love from Amy is just what you need." With that, she climbed back up into Amy's arms. If he had his pickax with him, he could cut his way out, but fate had to decide that he'd drop it on the luggage carousel. Fuming, Stinky Pete finally gave up and fell into an angry sleep.

The next morning, Amy got up and went downstairs to get breakfast. "Don't worry, she'll give you a makeover soon." said Barbie. "Oh, I'm worrying all right!" He said "I'm just worrying about her decorating me!" Neither one said anything, and after about twenty minutes, Amy returned.

"Now it's time for your makeover!" she exclaimed gleefully. She grabbed Stinky Pete and a box of crayons. She pulled one out, and looked critically down at him, the crayon hovering over his face. Then, she began to draw.

Once Amy finished drawing on him, she held him up to a mirror. Stinky Pete almost gasped, but of course, he couldn't because he was supposed to be inanimate. He was covered in little stars of every color imaginable- purple, red, blue, yellow, you name it. Great, I hate these stars- I hope she gets them off me soon. But despite how many times he told himself this, even he had to admit he looked more...interesting. Amy was studying him again. "I think you need more than just stars." she told him. "I know! I'll give you some unicorns!" So she started to doodle unicorns on his face. What is it with little girls and horses? Stinky Pete asked himself. But he found himself somewhat anticipating what it would look like when it was finished.

After about half an hour, Amy held him up to the mirror again. There it was, a perfect unicorn drawn on his face with crayons, with details ranging from its mouth to the lines on its horn. Barbie was right, Amy was an artist. It was perfect.

Towards the end of the day, Amy lugged the prospector up to the bathroom to wash the crayon off his face. She held him up to the mirror one last time. Stinky Pete was amazed at how colorful he was. In addition to the stars and unicorn, he now had a fairy wand on one of his sideburns, a rainbow on his mustache, and a butterfly on his cheek. When Amy stuck the prospector's head in the sink and started to wash the crayons off, he actually found himself half wishing she'd just leave him covered in crayons. Amy made a move to dry him, but his pull string hooked on the handle of the sink and his voice box said "There's gold there in them hills!" "Ooh! You're a prospector!" she said. "Maybe tomorrow I'll draw some golden nuggets and mine carts on you!" She skipped off to her room and put Stinky Pete on her bed, next to Barbie. Then Amy went down to dinner.

"So, how'd it go?" Asked Barbie. Stinky Pete just smiled to himself, thinking of tomorrows makeover and wishing that Amy would think to add a pickax and prospecting pan to the mine carts and gold when she decorated his face with crayons again.


End file.
